


Worship In The Bedroom

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks deep into her eyes as his finger ghost up her thigh lightly, barely touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship In The Bedroom

It happens on the night of Bobbi's and Hunter's second wedding. Somehow they've found their way to a secluded room in the far east wing of Hunter's family house. She can't quite say who started it but she doesn't care either. He looks deep into her eyes as his finger ghost up her thigh lightly, barely touching. 

His lips taste like whiskey and smoke, because he smokes now. Grant Ward, health freak smokes a cigar from time to time. But she likes it, he's so different from what he used to be, from the lie she used to know. His mouth leaves soft kisses down the column of her throat, sucking on her skin from to time marking her.

Her fingers make quick work of his belt and zipper and the moan she lets out as soon as he's inside her is all kinds of embarrassing. She hasn't been with anyone like this in years and the bite from his length stretching her is burning but she welcomes it. For the first time after so long Skye feels again and it's so glorious... So amazing!  

Somehow they find their way to the bed and he takes her again. This time Skye's on top and she's ridding him for all that he's worth and Ward's hands are all over her body. On her hips pulling her down harder against him, in her hair pushing his lips harshly against hers, caressing her cheek. She comes breathing his name,her forehead pressed tightly on his. 

Later they lay side beside, tangled in white sheets but no one of them wants to talk. Instead his fingers trail over her arms, caressing her eyelids, her mouth, memorising everything. He smiles as he leans over her, kissing her lips lovingly and Skye would give her life to stay here, in this moment, forever. 


End file.
